Secret Life
by druidess23
Summary: She had a secret. He was determined to find out. What would happen to them when it does come out? One thing is for sure, their lives will never be the same. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Serena looked up at the imposing building in front of her and took a very deep breath to try to calm her nerves. 'This is,' she thought, 'I've made my decision and I must see it through.' All around her, the other students were hurrying through the gates so they would not be late when the bell rand. Some were throwing her curious looks but mostly everyone just ignored her.

Serena had picked this particular school in New York because she knew that it would make it difficult for her to be found. And being found and hauled back to her old life was something she wanted to avoid for as long as she can. She was in the last year of her high school life and for one she just wanted to be a normal teenager. So she escaped in the middle of the night and caught a plane without telling anyone where she had gone. She did leave a note. She wasn't stupid. But it would take someone months and she hoped at least a year for the note to be found. She grinned at that. And with that thought in mind, she went through the gates of her new school and went to look for the office.

As soon as Serena went through the front door of her school, she was immediately assailed by doubts. The school was a lot bigger than she imagined. Left, right and center students were running around, joking with each other or just plain socializing waiting patiently for the bell for homeroom to ring. How was she going to find the school office through this sea of people?

"Are you okay? Need a hand?" a voice suddenly cut through her thoughts.

Serena turned to the voice's owner and was surprised to find a girl with short hair and wire-rimmed glasses framing her face. And she was smiling so sweetly that Serena immediately felt at ease and comfortable. Her first friend!

"Thank you so much! I am looking for the school office so I can acquire my class schedule," Serena replied enthusiastically.

"Oh. Right this way," the girl said directing Serena through the throng of students.

As they made their way down the hallway, Serena introduced herself to the girl and she learnt that her name was Amy and that they were in the same year. When they got to the office, they were both glad to find out that they were also in the same homeroom and that most of their classes were the same.

As they made their way back to their homeroom, Amy studied the girl next to her. Amy thought that Serena was gorgeous with long golden hair that was pulled into two pigtails on either side of her head each topped with a bun. And her eyes were sky blue and they seemed to twinkle. And the way she talked was also so fascinating. She obviously came from a European country. She just seemed to have this energy around her that Amy could not help but be drawn to it. She knew that Serena was going to be a really good friend.

Serena was amazed by everything around her. This was the first time in her life that she finally felt normal. And for the first time she was to be able to enjoy going to school with people her own age and who did not know who she was. Because Serena had a secret. And if that secret were to come out, she would be dragged right back where she came from.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Serena was more excited than she had ever been in her whole life and it was only homeroom. When both she and Amy entered the room three other girls greeted them. They turned out to be Amy's friends, Lita, Raye and Mina. Serena was ecstatic about making so many friends on her first day.

"Welcome, Serena!" said Mina, who seemed like the bubbliest of them all. She was also blonde and blue-eyed. And she was wearing the school's cheerleading outfit. She informed Serena that she was the captain of the cheer squad and made sure to extract a promise from Serena to attend the school's next basketball game so she could watch Mina.

"You are going to love it here," Raye added. Raye was and elegant kind of beauty. Her beautiful jet-black hair set off her almost purple colored eyes in a very intense way. Raye was apparently learning the Japanese sword fight Kendo. She was also very athletic at school.

"We'll take you around everywhere!" exclaimed Lita. Lita was the tallest out of all of them. She looked like a tough girl with her brown hair pulled back in a ponytail but Serena could see that she was actually quite feminine. And Serena also learned that Lita was an amazing cook and aspired to have her own restaurant one day.

Amy, Serena learned was the resident smart girl of the whole school. She had often topped most of the exams and was also in charge of the computer club. Amy dreamt of being a top surgeon in the future following in the footsteps of her mother.

Serena learnt many things about her new friends. And she was happy that in each of her classes she was never alone. Having been home schooled since she was of age, everything about her new life was interesting. Even her teachers were amazing. She had only ever seen American high school life on television. And what she was currently experiencing was even better. She found her lessons to be engaging and she found that her earlier apprehension had now completely disappeared.

Amy, Lita, Raye and Mina were proving to be very good friends indeed. They may seem like different people but they completed each other. People had found the four of them to be quite a force to be reckoned with in terms of their intelligence, but add to that their beauty and they stood out like a beacon. And now with Serena added into the mix, well let's just say that the male population of the school was mesmerized.

At lunch time the five of them gathered at the cafeteria and sat on their usual spot. Serena learned that on Mondays Lita usually provided them with their lunch. Today was a grilled chicken salad with crème brulee for dessert. It looked and smelled mouth watering. And when Serena tasted it, it was the most amazing thing she had ever had the pleasure of eating. And that was saying a lot considering the food she had at her own home.

"Wow, Lita! This is exquisite!" exclaimed Serena. Lita just gave her a grin in return.

While they were all chatting and getting to know each other, two boys headed to their table.

"Hello, ladies. Would someone like to do the introductions?" said one of them.

"Serena, this is Andrew and Darien," Mina introduced.

Andrew was the one who spoke. He was tall with sandy colored hair and green eyes. And he offered a very easy, friendly smile. Serena liked him on the spot. Serena had never had any male friends before and now here were two.

When Serena turned to Darien, her heart suddenly thumped and started beating wildly. There was no other way to describe his but mysterious. He was tall too, but taller than Andrew. His hair was midnight black but was slightly messy, like someone had been running their hands through them over and over again. But what really pulled at Serena were his eyes. They as blue as the brightest sapphire. And Serena felt herself drowning in them.

"H-h-hello," Serena stammered.

"Do I know you?" Darien asked narrowing his eyes at Serena.

Oh no! Not now!

Serena was in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

"No! I don't think so!" said Serena hurriedly which caused everyone else at the table to look at her curiously.

Darien narrowed his eyes at her even more. He was sure he had seen her somewhere before. He could feel it to his bones. With a face like that, even Darien who was usually disinterested, he would have to be blind not to have noticed. It was a face that begged to be remembered and to remain there for a long time.

Serena was so nervous. She could see the wheels turning in his head. She knew that her escapade would not last forever but she not think it would be this quick.

"Are you absolutely sure we have not met before?" Darien asked again.

"Come on, Dere. I don't think you would have. You don't even go out," laughed Andrew clapping a hand to his friend's back.

Serena felt grateful towards Andrew and the girls for trying to turn Darien's attention away from her. It was unnerving to be scrutinized by him. Those sapphire eyes will be her undoing, she just knew it. And Serena was starting to get a whole new feeling going through her body. And it had absolutely nothing to with the fear of being found out.

The bell rand just then, pulling Serena out of her thoughts.

"Aw. Already? Anyway, see you later ladies. It was nice to meet you Serena. We should hang out sometimes," Andrew said in parting.

"I would like that. Thank you, Andrew."

"Yeah, later Meatball Head," called Darien laughing at Serena's shocked expression as he walked away to his history class.

Serena and the other girls just sat there stunned at Darien's words. Those feelings that Serena had begun to feel just blew out like a snuffed candle.

Darien was now on her most hated list. In fact, he was the only one on it!


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Over the next few weeks, Serena settled down to her New York life with her new friends, Amy, Lita, Raye, Mina, Andrew and as much as she disliked it, even Darien. They showed her what it was like to live in New York. It really was a concrete jungle. It was unlike anything she had ever seen, this city. The only word to describe it would be alive. Everything was alive. Serena felt alive.

Through her new friends, Serena was able to see all the things she wanted. The Statue of Liberty was even more beautiful up close and personal. New York City was truly amazing and exhilarating.

But, by far, her favorite place was the café that her friends frequented. It was owned by Andrew's parents. Serena learned that ever since the girls had befriended Andrew and Darien, the Safe Haven café became their meeting place and sanctuary. It was a central point for all of them. Even where Serena lived in an apartment near Central Park, it was only a ten-minute walk away. And it was close to their school.

Safe Haven café was a beautiful and very whimsical place. It reminded Serena of her home as it had a European kind of feel to it. When you walked into Safe Haven, you forget that it was actually surrounded by the hustle and bustle of New York. And it had a very loyal clientele.

It was here in Safe Haven that now housed a most entertaining sight for all the patrons. Because it seemed that ever since that fateful day that Darien had called Serena 'Meatball Head' the two of them just forged a very love-hate kind of relationship that actually shifted more towards hate. On a regular basis the two of them held yelling matches that provided the regular customers unending humor and entertainment. And today was no exception.

"You're in my seat, jerk face!" yelled an indignant Serena.

Darien turned his head this way and that seemingly like he was looking for something. "Funny. I don't see your name written anywhere here."

Serena gritted her teeth. She was never usually like this. She had been brought up to be courteous and polite at all times. But there was just something about Darien that set her nerves on edge.

"That's my spot with my food," she pointed out as calmly as she could.

Darien looked down at the plate of burger and fries in front of him. He picked up a fry and popped it in his mouth while smiling at Serena. He knew that this would irritate her to no end.

The girls watched it happening, sighed and prepared themselves for the outburst that was about to happen. If there was one thing they all learned very quickly about Serena was that she hated anyone messing with her food especially without her permission.

With a yell, Serena launched herself at Darien and started pummeling him with her fists. The girls and Andrew, who was on duty today and watching the whole thing from the counter, also launched themselves towards Serena and Darien. They were trying valiantly to separate the two of them and only minimally succeeding.

"Your Highness!"


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Serena froze. And then she felt her heart drop. All of a sudden she stopped her attack on Darien. She was not the only one. Everyone stopped what he or she were doing and looked around to see who had spoken.

When Serena saw who had spoken she immediately breathed a sigh of relief. It was a young man who was talking on the phone and he seemed to be in a panic. Andrew quickly told everyone that it was just a regular customer who calls his girlfriend 'Princess', thus explaining his exclamation earlier.

'That was close,' thought Serena with relief.

Darien made a mental note of Serena's reaction earlier. He saw her face pale. It was a curious thing indeed. He has not forgotten that firs time he saw her. And the more he got to know Serena, the more he could not shake the feeling that he had seen her somewhere.

"Will you two just sit down and be civil with each other, please?" said Raye once the chaos stopped.

"So we can have a nice afternoon at least once," pointed Lita.

"Fine. I'll behave is he does," said Serena pouting and sitting down in front of her food.

"Me? I am the epitome of good behavior. You must be talking about yourself, Meatball Head," replied Darien as he took his seat next to Serena.

Serena scoffed at him and proceeded to ignore him instead. But her mind just went back to earlier. She had seen the look that came across Darien's face. Ever so often when he thought she was not looking, Serena would catch him looking at her in that suspicious way. She knew that he would try to Google for her information. Serena had been very careful about all of that.

Even the girls did not now much about her. Not that she did not want them to know but because she knew that if they knew it would be very dangerous for them. Better that they did not know.

For now she was Serena Stamford. And as far as her family and the rest of the world was concerned the Crown Princess Serenity Juliette Stamford Deveraux was on a break and will not be coming back for a very long time.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

"So, what do you guys think? Do you think it will work?" whispered Andrew.

Andrew and the four girls were huddled together in their favorite booth at Safe Haven. They were plotting something so diabolical that you would not want to be the victim, or in this case, victims.

"It has too. I am so sick of the constant battles that happen almost everyday," piped Raye.

"Mina, are you sure about this?" asked Amy somewhat reluctant to agree to their outrageous plan.

Everyone looked at the blonde girl. Mina just smiled at them all.

"Of course I am! I am the Goddess of Venus, of Love after all. What those two need is a dose of romance. And how better to get it, than from each other," said Mina with confidence.

"Okay, so when do we start this?" asked Lita.

The five of them huddled together again. Each coming up with different ideas. And it seemed as if each idea just kept becoming more ridiculous by the minute. But, really, what choice did they have? Darien and Serena were getting worse and they have only known each other for three months.

One thing was sure; they all knew that what they were planning to do and going to do was for the benefit of the world and everyone's peace of mind.

They won't know what hit them.

The five of them just laughed maniacally at their audacious plans.


End file.
